The present invention relates to a device for supporting a patient, such as a mattress. In particular, the present invention relates to patient supports appropriate for use in hospitals, acute care facilities, and other patient care environments. Further, the present invention relates to pressure relief support surfaces and support surfaces that are configured to accommodate and operate with a variety of sizes and styles of beds, bed frames, and patient types.
Known patient supports are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,238 to Weismiller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,548 to Weismiller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,208 to Heimbrock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,584 to Perez et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,510 to Menkedick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,152 to Washburn et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,167 to Ellis et al., all of which are owned by the assignee of the present invention and all of which are incorporated herein by this reference.